Chapter 5
"Chapter 5" is the fifth episode of season 1, and the fifth overall episode of Legion. It originally aired on March 8, 2017. Synopsis David faces a new threat Legion - Episode 1.05 - Chapter 5 - Promo. Plot The mutants then brought Kerry back to Summerland where Cary waited for her. He then treated her wound, stitching it and removing the bullet. He then sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. David then speaks with Melanie, telling her that he met Oliver. Melanie then checks on Cary and Kerry. She asks Cary why he doesn't reabsorb Kerry and heal her through that. Kerry responds that he can't because he would go into shock. Melanie then informs him that David met Oliver in the astral plane and how she's convinced that David could bring Oliver back. After Kerry awoke, Cary reabsorbed her, taking on her wounds. Sydney then finds David on the dock and attempts to tell him what she, Ptonomy, and Kerry discovered about his past, however David does not want to know. Instead he shows her that he's learned to control his power placing their minds into an illusion of a beautiful white-walled room by a beach. At first Sydney doesn't understand and becomes fearful when David touches her. But David explains that it's okay and this is a way for them to be together. He created this illusion and they can touch without actually touching and causing a body swap. The two then spend time together in the room, naming it the White Room. After Kerry becomes stable, David and Syd meet with Melanie where David tells her that he's going to get Amy in the morning. Melanie reiterates how this is a bad idea but David has made up his mind to go and if Melanie doesn't want to help, she doesn't have to. Syd declares that she'll be going to rescue Amy too. Melanie continues to protest but David changes the topic to her husband. He tells her Oliver looks good and lives in an ice cube. Melanie reveals that he's been trapped in the astral plane for 21 years, but before that he was like David, having psychic powers. He discovered the Astral Plane and spent more and more time in there, until one day he didn't return. Melanie then asks David to bring him home. In the elevator after the meeting David and Syd talk about going to Division 3, saying it'll be fun. Syd then asks David if they can return to the White Room, which they do. After having sex David asks if it was Syd's first time. Sydney reveals that her first time was with her mother's boyfriend when she was 16. She swapped bodies with her mother and they switched back while he was still inside her, right as her mom walked in. Still in the White Room, Syd is asleep while David speaks with Lenny in a red lighted bathroom. Lenny convinces him to go to Division 3 alone, as with their combined powers they could easily take on the organization with everyone else just getting in the way. David agrees, saying that once they have Amy they'll return to Summerland. Sydney wakes up and hears the two conversing and enters the bathroom only to find it empty. She then goes and finds Ptonomy, Melanie and Rudy, planning the rescue of Amy. Sydney informs them that David left, most likely to go to Division 3 to rescue his sister. Melanie then tells Ptonomy to wake everyone. Ptonomy asks in disbelief and disgust if they're going to Division 3 right now without a plan or information. Melanie says that David needs them but Ptonomy counters that if David needs them then why he left. Ptonomy continues, saying that David only ever seems to think about himself and saving a selfish person is not worth risking his life. Syd protests saying that Division 3 has his sister. But Ptonomy replies that they're fighting a war that's bigger than David and his sister and they need to think about the bigger picture. Melanie states that Summerland cannot lose David. Ptonomy asks if this is because he'll bring Oliver back. After a pause Melanie says it's because he's too powerful and if he joins Division 3's side they're sure to lose. Frustrated, Ptonomy storms out of the room and begins waking everyone. Melanie then speaks to Sydney. She asks Syd how David seemed and if she told David about his past. Sydney said that he showed her the White Room and did other things. Melanie says that they need to work together on his treatment but Syd says that she's his girlfriend not his therapist. Melanie, Ptonomy, Sydney, and Rudy then all leave for the Division 3 compound. In the lab, Cary watches recordings of his MRI scan on David. While re-watching the recordings of David's previous session, Kerry encouraged him to relax and heal, however Cary was determined to find out what was happening to David. On the recordings Cary sees flashes of what David was seeing at the time, as well as what he heard (children laughing, dog barking,etc). Cary then asks Kerry to watch his back. As the images and noises from the recording become more intense, David's brain from the scanning become red. At the compound, Melanie, Ptonomy, Syd, and Rudy find the place destroyed with all of the soldiers phased into the ground and dead. Splitting the group into two teams, Rudy and Melanie travel to the main control room, while Syd and Ptonomy continue searching the building. Ptonomy and Syd then find Dr. Kissinger in his cell, alive. He greets them and asks them to open the door. Syd asks where David is and Kissinger tells them that he was here and that Amy was being held in the next cell. He then told David that some Division 3 agents took her to the interrogation room. Dr. Kissinger then tells Syd and Ptonomy that David said he would let him out but didn't and asks to be freed again. Ptonomy asks where the interrogation room is and Dr. Kissinger points to it, before asking to be freed again. Syd and Ptonomy then leave Dr. Kissinger in his cell and travel to the interrogation room. Rudy and Melanie travel to the main control room to discovered what occurred. Together, they watch the security cameras' recordings of David entering the compound and causing the previously seen destruction. David seemed to be enjoying himself in the footage and barely breaking a sweat, while defeating an entire Division 3 army. Rudy then points out a screen displaying footage from an inferred camera. The figure in the camera is not David but the Devil with the Yellow Eyes. In the interrogation room Ptonomy and Syd find Brubaker half phased into the floor and slowly dying. He tells them that Division 3 was wrong. Sydney asks where David is and Brubaker tells them that David took Amy. He tells them that Division 3 knew he would come and they thought they were ready to face him but they were wrong. He has so much power and "it wears a human face." The mutants then regroup outside of the compound. Sydney expresses her confusion with fear in her voice. The group is then contacted by Cary who tells them that David really is sick and they've been treating him incorrectly. Melanie cuts him off saying that David is not sick but Cary continues saying that there's a separate consciousness that's attached itself to David and has been living inside of him, like a parasite, for about 30 years. This parasite then fed off of David's powers, it would have torn him apart normally if not for the fact that David, in his own right, is an extremely powerful mutant. Every time David or one of the other Summerland mutants sees the parasite or realized it was there it made them forget. While the mutants speak with Cary, Sydney hears David calling her. Suddenly, Sydney finds herself in the White Room with red light spilling through the windows. She asks David if he's okay. David, unable to scream, shushes her before singing "Rainbow Connection" and playing a ukulele. During the song, David gestures to the bathroom which is filled with red light, King the dog and The Angry Boy. Syd closes the door and David then gestures towards a telescope. When Sydney looks through it she sees his childhood house before coming back to reality. Sydney then informs the rest of the group that David's at his childhood home. The group travels there while Cary works on creating a device that could isolate the parasite, allowing them to speak with David separately. When Cary finished the device, he got ready to bring it to the others. Kerry wanted to exit him and assist in the fight but Cary didn't want her to, saying " maybe there won't even be a fight." However she defies him and exits his body saying "Don't kid yourself, old man. There's always a fight." David is now in his childhood home with Amy. Amy expresses her gratitude towards David for saving her, before asking why they came to the house . She tells him that Division 3 alluded to the Summerland mutants David was working with and their base of operations. David reassures her that they'll be joining them shortly but first he wants to talk to her alone. Amy asks what he would like to talk about and David says her secret. "Lenny" then emerges from the mirror and terrifies Amy who begins crying. Amy asks who "Lenny" is and "Lenny" proceeds to show that she is Lenny, Benny, King, and The Angry boy. "Lenny" then takes on David's form once again and begs Amy to tell her the secret. Amy, disoriented, tells "David" he was adopted. She explains that she doesn't know who his real father is and that her mother and father were going to tell him, but he became sick and upset and they feared making things worse. Arriving at the home, Melanie warns the group that by stepping onto the property there's a chance they've left the real world and are in David's world now. Sydney asks why this is bad and Ptonomy replies that it would make him like a god and that he's crazy. Melanie tells Ptonomy to stop it and that David's not crazy, that it's much, much worse. As they step onto the property the group loses all sound. The group begins to panic but Melanie mouths reassurance and continues to lead them into the house. Rudy splits off from the rest of the group to scout for danger. Ptonomy and Melanie continue to explore the main floor while Sydney wanders towards the stairwell. Walter had followed the Summerland team from the Division 3 building back to David's childhood home. Walter managed to incapacitate Rudy and take his place. Ptonomy and Melanie continue exploring the main floor, when they see a figure approaching a door from the outside. They prepare to jump the figure when they enter but it turns out to be Cary with the device. Cary pantomimes that this halo like device, if it was to be placed on David's head, would isolate the parasite. Melanie asks Cary to let Kerry out and help, but Cary doesn't want to, in case she gets hurt again. Melanie continues to ask and Kerry does appear with a baseball bat with nails in it, despite Cary's protests. While exploring the room near the stairwell, Sydney suddenly she sees The Angry boy run past her and up the stairs. Frozen in fear, a single tear rolls down her face. After a moment, she looks up the stairwell, where The Angry boy looks back at her, before running up the rest of the stairs and disappearing down a hallway. Sydney climbs the stairs and eventually reaches David's bedroom. She finds Amy is sitting comatose state and staring at a mirror. Syd tries to wake her, until "Lenny" appears, chokes her before throwing her against the wall where David sat, also in a comatose state. While Sydney watches, "Lenny" begins to molest David's body. "Lenny" continues to taunt Sydney, saying "Such a pretty boy, and then you people began putting all these ideas in his head", before violently banging David's head against the wall. Melanie, Ptonomy, Kerry, and Cary then walk in. Sydney finds herself and David (Farouk still in control presumably) standing and facing them. Walter, disguised as Rudy, then bursts into the room and begins firing a machine gun at David. Syd protects David by hugging David, placing her body between him and the bullets, and telling David to put them in the White Room. In the White Room, David tells Syd that he can't stop Farouk and that he's too strong. Farouk, as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes, then enters the room and stalks Sydney as she tries to run away, all the while screaming for David to help her. The Devil with the Yellow Eyes then pins Sydney to the bed causing David to step in and use his abilities to stop time in the real world, and place everyone's minds into an alternate reality, where everyone is a patient at Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Cast Main * Dan Stevens as David Haller * Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett * Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker/Farouk * Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk * Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace * Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk * Katie Aselton as Amy Haller * Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Guest Starring * David Selby as Brubaker Co-Starring *Mackenzie Grey as The Eye *Brad Mann as Rudy *David Ferry as Dr. Dennis Kissinger *Eugene Wong as The Man In All His Clothes *Quinton Boisclair as Devil With The Yellow Eyes *Emily Shuttleworth and Devyn Dalton as Angry Boy *Kirby Morrow as Benny Trivia *Dan Stevens is really playing the banjo in this episode. *The yellow triangle on David's shirt when he's in Melanie's studio with Melanie and Syd could be a foreshadowing that it's really the Devil With The Yellow Eyes who is in control of David's body. Gallery Images= Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(1).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(2).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(3).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(4).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(5).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(6).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(7).jpg Promotional_Image_1x05_Chapter_5_(8).jpg ShadowKing105.png Download.jpg S1 Promo 40.jpg S1 Promo 41.jpg Healing.jpg Time manipulation.png Sound null.png Matter manipulation.png Illusion.png |-|Videos= Legion 1x05 Promo "Chapter 5" (HD) Season 1 Episode 5 Promo References Category:Season 1/Episodes